god_of_all_realmsfandomcom-20200213-history
Hatak'e uchiha
|relations| azula from avatar (wife) Hinton uchiha (mother) grimmjow jaerjaquez the arrancar from bleach (father) izuna uchiha from naruto (grandfather mother side) hama the blood bender from avatar (grandmother mother side) king vegeta (great grand father) vegeta (great uncle) madara uchiha (uncle mother side) inutashio (grand father father side) acidwire (grand mother fathers side) bardock (great grandfather) goku (great uncle father side) inuyasha (uncle father side) lord sessohormaru (uncle father side) azuno uchiha (son) abilities *lightning style: chidori fang piercer *lightning style: red chidori *ice sword *susanoo Inner power. Demon form Hatak'e has a demon sealed inside him from the past lives of the avatars... Roku did it himself stating that that was my curse. Hatak'e has recently learned how to controll it and can now has four marks on his face that symbolize he can go full form and he can . He can also go to his demons human form Hollow mask Hatak'es hollow mask is identical to his fathers. His is very strange considering the fact that its actually a mask. Hatak'e was born with it. He can now also control it and go full form with out it draining his spirit power. Shakaku/1 tailed Shakaku is the one tailed bijuu who can control sand. Hatak'e first obtained it during the fight against the eltoro and obito and omimoru (orochimoru's son) once he was defeated binjoo sealed him inside of me. Hatak'e cannot fully control him yet. Cursed seal Hatak'e has the cursed seal of both earth and heaven. (Two heaven one earth) and can transform at any time with little effort. It drains little to no chakra because he has mastered it and can give it to others. Mangekyo sharingan Hatak'e obtained his mangekyo sharingan by killing his best friend in the tournament. But he didn't know he had it until he fought the eight tailed. His mangekyo sharingan can trap you in a genjusu were you are repeatedly getting stabbed by the Sasoono blade while burning all over the body with amatetsuru. Saiyan forms Hatak'e first gained this while fighting binjoo in the tournament. He obtained two when hatak'e was training with the guardian snake. Avatar state Hatak'e can now control all the eliments because when roku sealed the demon inside him he stated that that was his curse but he never told him his gift until recently. Avatar roku stated that he was hatak'es gift before running inside of hatak'e Weapons Ice sword Hatak'e has a ice sword that he can Sumon from any were out of his body if he cuts himself with the sword he can sommon a water dragon and a helper they bother live inside of the sword. If hatak'e has his hand full the if he rours the sword will come out of his wrist and the helper will appear and do what ever is harming hatak'e. if hit by the sword and it breaks your skin it will freeze your molycues and start it freeze your whole body if it does then you will become another helper. Fire sword Hatak'es demon has a fire sword that if it happens to burn your whole body then your chakra, spirit power and ki energy will be sealed in side that sword thus be coming hatak'es demons zambokto it boils your blood the blade is so hot it is third In the hottest fires in the whole world while second being the fire gods fire and 1st being amatetsuru. This sword has a servant that will do anything for the weilder and he can summon a fire dragon too. Abilitys . . . . . Panther claws . King panther claws . . . Sasoono . . Water style water dragon Justu Basic information Hatak'e is a very skilled fighter who was originally just a water bender but can now bend all the elements. He wants to change the worlds point of view. And to make a new world filled with peace and no pain. The person he hates the most is Nagano because he made hatak'es worst nightmare come true. Hatak'es greatest fear is if he's not there to protect his loved ones.